danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School/Future Arc
Side: Future is the first of the two story arcs in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. It was released on July 11, 2016. The arc is meant to be watched together with Side: Despair and the two arcs should not be viewed separated. Being a sequel to Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, the story of Side: Future follows Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri, Aoi Asahina, Yasuhiro Hagakure and 12 other Future Foundation members in the Final Killing Game. According to the creators, the story will be very dark. Plot Via the Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History, Ultimate Despair has driven the former world to destruction. In order to save this despair-soaked world, the Future Foundation was formed. Makoto and his fellow 78th Class classmates, having defeated Junko Enoshima, have joined the Future Foundation. There they are working to rebuild the world, but Makoto has been charged with the crime of treason for protecting the Remnants of Despair. Everyone who gathered for Makoto's trial has been trapped and thrust into the “Final Killing Game” by Monokuma. Everyone is fitted with a strange bracelet that releases a sleeping potion at a fixed time. While asleep, the traitor in their midst kills a Future Foundation member. To survive, they'll have to ferret out the traitor and stop the killing. The class trial rules do not apply to this killing game. Makoto and the others have been driven into a desperate kill or be killed situation. The tale of hope and the despair that kills hope begins now. Characters Makoto Naegi :Voiced by: Megumi Ogata (Japanese); Bryce Papenbrook (English) :Makoto Naegi (苗木 誠 Naegi Makoto) is the former Ultimate Lucky Student (超高校級の「幸運」), currently associated with Future Foundation's 14th Branch. He is one of the survivors of the Killing Game of Class 78th. He earned the tile Ultimate Hope (超高校級「希望」) for destroying Ultimate Despair, but he is being held and blamed for aiding the Remnants of Despair. Kyoko Kirigiri :Voiced by: Yōko Hikasa (Japanese); Caitlin Glass (English) :Kyoko Kirigiri (霧切 響子 Kirigiri Kyouko) is the former Ultimate Detective (超高校級の探偵) and currently the head of 14th Branch in Future Foundation. She always coolly assesses the situation and finds the best policy for dealing with it. She used to not be concerned with others, but she has faith in her fellow survivors. Aoi Asahina :Voiced by: ''Chiwa Saitō (Japanese); Felecia Angelle (English) :'Aoi Asahina' (朝日奈 葵 ''Asahina Aoi) is the former Ultimate Swimming Pro (超高校級の「スイマー」), currently a member of Future Foundation's 13th Branch. A little prone to getting emotional, but believes in her friends and wants to protect people more than the average person. Originally wasn’t going to be invited to Makoto's punishment hearing, but she came as a proxy. Yasuhiro Hagakure :Voiced by: Masaya Matsukaze (Japanese); Christopher Bevins (English) :Yasuhiro Hagakure (葉隠 康比呂 Hagakure Yasuhiro) is the former Ultimate Clairvoyant (超高校級の「占い師」), currently a member of Future Foundation's 14th Branch. Because he has a very off-beat and unique personality, it's a mystery how he survived with Makoto and the others. He's tried to change his image by tying up his hair and wearing glasses, but he’s still the same old coward. Monokuma :Voiced by: Tarako (Japanese); Greg Ayres (English) :Monokuma '(モノクマ ''Monokuma) is a bear-shaped stuffed toy wrapped in mystery. He’s responsible for the Future Foundation Killing Game, but his real intentions, goals, and who is controlling him are unknown. Monomi :Voiced by: Takako Sasuga (Japanese); Anastasia Muñoz (English) :Monomi' (モノミ ''Monomi) is a rabbit-shaped stuffed toy wrapped in mystery. She seems to view Monokuma, who has instigated the Future Foundation Killing Game, as an enemy, and she opposes him, but she ends all of her sentences with baby talk so the jury is still out. Kazuo Tengan :Voiced by: Hidekatsu Shibata (Japanese); Mark Stoddard (English) :Kazuo Tengan (天願 和夫 Tengan Kazuo) is the leader of the Future Foundation as well as the 1st Division, and the former headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy. He scouted Makoto and the others, and discovered the Remnants of Despair. He laments the excessive despair and aims for a peaceful world without strife. Kyosuke Munakata :Voiced by: Toshiyuki Morikawa (Japanese); Ricco Fajardo (English) :Kyosuke Munakata (宗片 京助 Munakata Kyōsuke) is the vice-leader of Future Foundation and in-charge of the 2nd Division. He is the former Ultimate Student Council President (超高校級の「生徒会長」chō kōkō kyū no "seitokaichō.") He has a cold personality and carries the most anger toward Ultimate Despair, hating it immensely. Koichi Kizakura :Voiced by: Keiji Fujiwara (Japanese); Kaiji Tang (English) :Koichi Kizakura (黄桜 公一 Kizakura Kōichi) is a member of the Future Foundation and leader of the 3rd Division. He is also a recruiter, who seeks out survivors to help grow Future Foundation. Before the Tragedy, he acted as a talent scout for Hope's Peak Academy. Along with Kazuo, he also scouted Makoto and the others to join the Future Foundation. He appears whimsical and careless, he has a sharp intuition, and is reliable when the chips are down. Seiko Kimura :Voiced by: Saki Fujita (Japanese); Erin Fitzgerald (English) :Seiko Kimura (忌村 静子 Kimura Seiko )is a member of Future Foundation and is the leader of the 4th Division. She is the former Ultimate Pharmacist (超高校級の「薬剤師」chō kōkō kyū no "yakuzaishi.") Reserved personality and speaks in a stilted fashion. Always wears a mask, and since no one can read her expression, no one knows what she's thinking. Chisa Yukizome :Voiced by: Mai Nakahara (Japanese); Colleen Clinkenbeard (English) :Chisa Yukizome (雪染 ちさ Yukizome Chisa) is the former Ultimate Housekeeper (超高校級の「家政婦」chō kōkō kyū no “kaseifu.”) and the current leader of Future Foundation's 5th Division. Because she works hard and is brave, she has a likable personality. Though she has an air-headed side to her, she often relaxes the uptight atmosphere of the Foundation. If it’s for the sake of her classmate Kyosuke, she doesn’t think of her life as regrettable. Juzo Sakakura :Voiced by: Junichi Suwabe (Japanese); Ian Sinclair (English) :Juzo Sakakura (逆蔵 十三 Sakakura Jūzō) is a member of Future Foundation and the leader of the 6th Division and also the executive in control of the Special Crime Investigation Unit. He is the former Ultimate Boxer (超高校級の「ボクサー」chō kōkō kyū no "bokusā.") Kyosuke's right hand man, he'll dirty his hands without regret if it helps him create the ideal Foundation he aims for. His personality is rough and he has a lot of pride. Miaya Gekkogahara :Voiced by: N/A :Miaya Gekkogahara (月光ヶ原 美彩 Gekkōgahara Miaya) is a member of Future Foundation and the leader of the 7th Division. She is the former Ultimate Therapist (超高校級の「セラピスト」chō kōkō kyū no "serapisuto"). She is one of the people responsible for the creation of the Neo World Program to rehabilitate the Remnants of Despair. Thanks to her extreme shyness, she doesn’t talk. No one knows what class she was in in Hope's Peak Academy. Ruruka Ando :Voiced by: Inori Minase (Japanese); Jād Saxton (English) :Ruruka Ando (安藤 流流歌 Andō Ruruka) is a member of Future Foundation and is the leader of the 8th Division. She is the former Ultimate Confectioner (超高校級の「お菓子職人」chō kōkō kyū no "okashi shokunin.") Able to turn her head very quickly, she is skilled in negotiations thanks to luring people with candy. Her candy is said to be addictive on the same level as narcotics. She hates being back stabbed. Sonosuke Izayoi :Voiced by: Takuya Eguchi (Japanese); Brandon McInnis (English) :Sonosuke Izayoi (十六夜 惣之助 Izayoi Sōnosuke) is a member of Future Foundation and the leader of the 9th Division. He is the former Ultimate Blacksmith (超高校級の「鍛冶屋」chō kōkō kyū no "kajiya.") and thus he is skilled in weapons development. He stocks all kinds of hidden weapons inside his coat. He's the silent type, and aside from Ruruka, he won't interact with anyone. Ryota Mitarai :Voiced by: Kanata Hongō (Japanese); Justin Briner (English) :Ryota Mitarai (御手洗 亮太 Mitarai Ryōta) is the former Ultimate Animator (超高校級の「アニメーター 」chō kōkō kyū no "animētā") and the current leader of Future Foundation's 10th Division. He has a timid personality, but a strong sense of justice, and he wants to fill the world with hope. As a result, he worries about many things. Daisaku Bandai :Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya (Japanese); Tia Ballard (English) :Daisaku Bandai (万代 大作 Bandai Daisaku) is a member of Future Foundation and is the leader of the 11th Division. He is the former Ultimate Farmer (超高校級の「農家」chō kōkō kyū no "nōka"). Despite his appearance, he's a man with a cute voice and a gentle heart. He's fond of using his own self-made sayings, but no one has any idea what they mean. Great Gozu :Voiced by: Kenta Miyake (Japanese); Chris Rager (English) :Great Gozu (グレート ゴズ Great Gozu) is a member of Future Foundation and the leader of the 12th Division. He is the former Ultimate Wrestler (超高校級の「レスラー」 chō kōkō kyū no "resurā.") In contrast to the frightening cow mask, he has a gentle nature and a calm way of speaking. Normally very polite, but terrifying when angry. Episode List Category:Anime